I'll Never Judge
by pinaprincess
Summary: He could never judge her just because she was a Weasley but would she judge him for being a Malfoy? Story about Scorpius and Rose. The story of how they became best friends and following them through their Seventh Year
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first multi chapter fic for a Rose and Scorpius fic so I hope you like. **

**A/N: This first chapter is an introduction to a promise Scorpius made before he started Hogwarts which will tie in with the story.**

**I don't own HP :(**

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy was lying on his bed, reading a book Rose had given him entitled "Library of the Dead". He had asked to read it after she had gone on about how wonderful it was but he honestly couldn't see why she liked those types of books. Closing the book, he opened his top drawer to put it away and caught a glimpse of the photograph he had hidden in there, the photograph of his grandmother. She had died the previous Christmas, two years after his grandfather but he had always been much closer to Narcissa than he had been to Lucius. He had looked up to her as a child, especially after everything she had told him. Scorpius let a few tears escape as he thought about her, she was the reason he was where he was, the reason why he never judged anyone but more importantly, she was the reason he could be best friends with Rose Weasley.<p>

_Scorpius was sitting with his grandmother in the conservatory of her house, away from the judgemental attitude of his grandfather. He was staying there for a few days over the summer before he started Hogwarts, not that he minded this much but he never had been close to his grandfather. That day Lucius had started rambling on about Muggleborns and half bloods (he could never bring himself to say the words his grandfather used) and Scorpius had found Narcissa in the conservatory rather upset._

"_What's wrong?" Scorpius asked_

_Narcissa looked up and instantly tried to wipe away her tears and put on the outer shell of complete serenity but it was too late, Scorpius already knew that something was wrong._

"_Sometimes past mistakes come back to hurt you in strange ways." She said quietly_

_Scorpius looked at her inquisitively, he knew what had happened in the past with the War and how she had risked her life to try and protect his father but he could not understand what could possibly make her so upset._

"_Did you know I have another sister?" She asked him and Scorpius shook his head, "Her name is Andromeda."_

_Scorpius remained confused, neither his father or grandfather ever mentioned her having another sister, only Bellatrix. _

"_I loved her very much when I was younger." Narcissa explained, "I was too naïve to really see what was really going on at the time, the night when she left."_

"_She left home?"_

"_Forced out." Narcissa answered, "Do you know why your parents and myself no longer judge a person because of their lineage?"_

_Scorpius shook his head again_

"_I lost my sister because of it all." Narcissa continued explaining, "Dromeda was so clever and beautiful when she was at Hogwarts, everyone believed she could have any pure blood she wished but she didn't see it that way. She fell in love with a Muggleborn wizard and our family abandoned her, even me."_

_Scorpius looked at her speechless, not quite knowing how to comprehend what she was telling him. He knew some pure blood families disowned their children for associating with people who they did not deem acceptable but he had never realised his own family had done so._

"_At first I hated her, felt like she betrayed me after what I been brought up to believe in. My heart completely shattered when she left home, thinking that she no longer cared for me."_

"_What happened to her?"_

"_She was happy." Came her answer, "She looked so genuinely happy when I walked past her once with her daughter but I just pretended like she didn't exist. It took a War to make me realise exactly what was most important to me and Andromeda lost almost everyone she cared about during that time. I spoke to her just before you were born, tried to make amends but I was too late. Andromeda couldn't look at me but I suppose seeing me just reminds her that Bella took away her only daughter."_

"_Have you ever seen her again?" Scorpius asked curiously_

"_Only once." Narcissa admitted, "There has just been too much happen in the past for us to ever have that kind of bond again."_

_Scorpius noticed that she was crying again and gave her a small hug, he was only a child but he knew that no Malfoy ever really showed their emotions._

"_I miss her every day you know." Narcissa said, "I wish I could go back and change everything and have both my sisters back and be like we once were. You grandfather doesn't quite understand that I do still love my sister, he just can't change everything he has ever believed in, even after everything that has happened."_

_Narcissa kissed Scorpius on the top of his head and smiled sadly at him, he was still just an innocent child but he would always have to carry the burden of their families past mistakes with his name. She knew Scorpius was well mannered and Draco had brought him up so well contrary to his own upbringing by his father._

"_Promise me something Scorpius."_

"_Anything for you."_

"_Promise me that you'll never judge anyone for what they are." She said, "Whether that be blood, personality or even their outer appearance. You never know who you will push away in life by doing so and I don't want you to make the same mistakes in life."_

"_I promise." Scorpius whispered._

He had kept his promise to her when he had started Hogwarts and had met Rose. He knew he should care and it was expected of him from lots of people to be enemies with her due to everything that had happened. His promise to her helped him make friends with people who by all accounts he should have avoided but he didn't care. Scorpius may have been a Malfoy but he was nothing like his family.


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting alone in the compartment as the train pulled away, part of him hoping that no one would come and disturb him, another part of him wanting to make friends with someone. He was curled up on the seats, his legs tucked underneath him whilst he read Alice in Wonderland, a book he always loved as a small child. Scorpius was too engrossed in his book at first to notice her come into the compartment but was broken out of his thoughts by her voice.

"Sorry, I didn't realise someone was in here." The girl said quickly, "Just wanted somewhere to escape from my cousins."

He looked up and saw a girl with her red hair in messy curls, knowing that she had to be a first year like him. Scorpius knew instantly that she was a Weasley and thought about what his father had said about that family. However, he also thought about the promise he had made to his grandmother that summer, never to judge anyone especially based on prejudices.

"Sit here if you want." He said softly

"Thanks." She grinned, "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Scorpius Malfoy." He smiled shyly

"I know." Rose laughed, "My Dad pointed you out on the platform, and he went to school with yours."

Scorpius merely nodded, wondering what her father had said to her about his family and if she would ever speak to him after this train ride. He quickly realised however that he had nothing to worry about.

"My parents told me everything about your family." She said, "My Mum told me that your Dad effectively saved her life. It doesn't matter to me what your family did in the past just so you know, you're not your father or grandfather."

Scorpius smiled at her gratefully, he never thought someone would be so understanding towards him due to his surname. Putting the book down, he positioned himself so that he could talk to her properly.

"So how come you are not with any of your cousins?"

Rose laughed and Scorpius couldn't help but notice it sounded rather melodic.

"I see them all the time and I won't be able to get rid of them once I get to Hogwarts so I'm making the most of the train journey to escape."

"You're lucky." Scorpius said, "You have lots of family to rely on, I don't have anything like that."

"Trade you?" Rose asked jokingly, "I have enough to spare!"

They looked at each other and laughed, both found it rather humorous that they could talk to each other so easily despite the issues their parents had with each other.

"So what about you?" Rose asked, "How come you are on your own?"

"No one really wants to associate with a Malfoy given what happened during the War." Scorpius answered, blushing "A lot of people still see my family as Death Eater scum."

Rose tutted to herself and shook her head.

"Well." She smiled, "It's their loss."

Scorpius smiled back at her, glad to have found someone like Rose. He hoped that they could become really good friends once they got to Hogwarts but couldn't help but think her cousins might not be as friendly as she was.

"So what house do you think you'll be placed in?" Rose asked

"I honestly don't know." Scorpius said, looking rather uncomfortable by the question, "I don't want to be in Slytherin though, I want people to see me differently than they see my father. What about you?"

"All my family is in Gryffindor." Rose answered, "So I somehow think I'm going the same way."

* * *

><p>Arriving at the castle, both gasped in awe at how amazing it looked. Neither of them could quite believe a War had taken place inside those very walls nineteen years previously; it had been perfectly restored to its former glory.<p>

"What if we're not in the same House?" Scorpius fretted

"Then we shall find ways to speak to each other as much as possible." Rose grinned, "I'm not going to stop speaking to you because you're not in the same House."

Scorpius smile back at her, a sense of relief washing over him that no matter what he would still have at least one friend as he started school. Professor McGonagall came and sorted them into alphabetical order, Rose and Scorpius exchanging a last glance at each other before they were sorted into their respective Houses. Rose smiled at Albus too when she saw him but he proceeded to ignore her, something Rose assumed had to do with her ditching him on the train.

Scorpius stood there nervously, he knew that Rose was somewhere behind him but was not so sure where. There were only a few people in front of him now and he was scared that the Sorting Hat would automatically put him in Slytherin just like the rest of his family.

"MALFOY, Scorpius."

Scorpius scuttled forward and sat down on the chair and McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He could hear the hushed mutterings of the entire Great Hall as his name was called and felt a blush creeping.

"Well what have we here, another Malfoy?" The Hat said, "Well this is a difficult one, this is the first time I've had problems placing a Malfoy. You would do well in Slytherin."

_"Please not Slytherin."_ Scorpius thought,_ "Anywhere but Slytherin."_

"Not Slytherin eh?" The Sorting Hat mused, "Let's see, you have the brains for Ravenclaw but I can see something different in you, your courage and pure heart. I suppose it has to be GRYFFINDOR."

Scorpius froze on the chair, never had he expected to be placed in Gryffindor and he could tell by the stunned silence in the room that everyone else agreed with him. McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off his head and ushered him towards the Gryffindor table. He received a few questionable looks from some of the Gryffindor's but no one spoke to him as he spoke down. Scorpius was however quite certain that as he caught Rose's eye that she had a rather delighted smirk on her face and couldn't help but smile to himself. He watched quietly as the rest of the new students got sorted until they finally reached Rose.

"WEASLEY, Rose."

Rose walked slowly up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head.

"Another Weasley? I know exactly where to place you. GRYFFINDOR."

Rose jumped off the stool and grinned happily, taking her place next to Scorpius at the table. She was excited that he was in the same House as her and she knew that her father would have something to say on the matter of them being friends. In her mind he was in Gryffindor so he was already completely different to his family.

"I can't believe we're in the same house!" Rose squealed delightfully

Scorpius smiled nervously at her, seeing the many eyes of her family and several Gryffindor's on him and he knew none of them approved of him sitting there with them. Rose smiled back at him, seeming completely oblivious to her surrounding family glaring at her new friend.

"Are you not going to introduce us my dear Rosie?" James asked, Rose not quite picking up on the underlying tone in his voice as he spoke.

"James, this is Scorpius Malfoy." Rose said, smiling sweetly "Although I'm sure you already knew that."

"Pleasure." James muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm

"Scorpius, this is James, Albus, Fred, Victoire, Dominique and Roxanne." Rose said, pointing out each of her cousins.

"Nice to meet you all." Scorpius said, rather timidly.

No one responded to him and turned back to their conversation they had been having. Rose and Scorpius chatted quietly between themselves until it was time to make their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. Leaving the Great Hall, Albus waited behind from the rest of his family and stood by the entrance until Rose appeared.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Rose?"

Rose nodded.

"I'll catch you up Scorpius."

Scorpius continued walking and Albus and Rose followed slowly amongst the crowd of students.

"What on earth are you thinking Rose?" Albus asked

"What do you mean?"

"Befriending a Malfoy!"

Rose stopped and looked at him as if he had just uttered a stream of obscenities at her. She couldn't believe he could be so narrow minded as to question who she was friends with. He hadn't spoken to the boy and he certainly knew nothing about him to warrant him having an issue with Scorpius yet so she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"His name is Scorpius." She snapped, "He's different from his family, Albus."

"You reckon?"

"Yes, I do." Rose glared at him, "Give him a chance to prove it to you. One chance, that is all I am asking from you Albus."

Albus sighed, knowing he was fighting a losing battle with her.

"Fine, one chance but if he even so slightly puts a toe out of line then that's it." Albus responded

Rose wrapped her arms around her cousin happily.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Six years had passed since their first day and Rose and Scorpius had become best friends in that time. After Rose had had her little conversation with Albus that day, he had made a conscious effort to be nice to Scorpius, leading them to being very close friends. It had taken a lot longer for the rest of their family to warm to him, James especially but that had all changed as soon as he had watched Scorpius fly and practically begged him to try out for the Gryffindor team as soon as he was able to.

Scorpius and Albus were walking to the kitchens for some late night snacks so that the pair of them could truly catch up on what had happened over the summer with Rose. As they had had rather conflicting schedules during the summer holidays, they had not seen much of each other, despite Rose and Albus being related. Scorpius had been to the South of France for a month, Rose had been to America for two weeks and Albus had been to Malta for three weeks.

"Do we really need anything else?" Scorpius asked, "I mean we did buy loads of stuff on the train and Rose brought stuff with her."

"That may be so." Albus grinned, "However, no one does chocolate cake like the house elves!"

Scorpius laughed and nodded in agreement with his best friend, he had missed their time together over the summer as although he loved his family, spending an entire month with them hadn't been his idea of fun. Letting themselves into the kitchens, they found themselves surrounded by several house elves straight away.

"Could we have some chocolate cake to take away?" Albus asked kindly

"Is Miss Weasley not joining you?" One of the house elves asked

Scorpius smiled, knowing the house elf had a soft spot for Rose as she was always extra attentive to that particular elf.

"She is up in the Gryffindor Common Room, Tilly." He answered, "Could you get some for her too please?"

"Yes, Mister Malfoy." Tilly squeaked

It didn't take long before some of the elves came back with not only the cake but some other extra sweets for them.

"Tilly knows how much you like your sweets." She said

"Thank you Tilly." Albus grinned, taking the extra sweets.

Giving their tanks and goodbyes, the pair left the kitchens quickly and hurried back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Rose was sitting in one of the armchairs, waiting patiently for them to return and as soon as they had come through the Portrait Hole, she had practically raced them to their dormitory.

"What's the rush?" Scorpius asked

"Your bed is much comfier and I can stretch out more." She answered

Rose collapsed on Scorpius' bed, causing Albus and Scorpius to laugh rather loudly and completely forget they had other people in the room. Quickly climbing onto the bed and making sure they had all of their supplies, Rose placed a silencing charm around the bed so not to wake anyone up and shot a spell from her wand to give them some light.

"So do tell us all about America." Scorpius said, picking up a chocolate frog

"It was brilliant." Rose beamed, "Spent a week in New York and went shopping with my Mum, went to Broadway and then saw the sites there. We spent a week in Florida after that and just relaxed. I did try some surfing though and it is rather awesome."

"You any good at it?" Albus asked, taking a bite of chocolate cake.

"Not really." Rose laughed, "Think I'll stick to flying, Hugo is really good though."

Scorpius laughed and looked down to see what card he had discarded after eating his chocolate frog. He looked rather puzzled when he turned it over and saw who it was.

"Who did you get?" Rose asked

"My Dad." He answered, "Didn't even know he had one."

Rose took the card off him and examined it carefully, reading the small paragraph of writing about his father. She tried to hide it from him but Scorpius noticed her put it in her pocket.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to read it." She said quietly

"What does it say Rose?" Scorpius asked, his voice pleading

Rose reluctantly took the card from her pocket and passed it to him. He looked intently at the photograph of his father smirking, knowing he couldn't be any older than twenty in the photograph. Looking at the writing, he knew Rose had just been trying to spare him.

_Draco Malfoy was a student at Hogwarts between 1992 and 1998 and was in Slytherin House. He is most noted for joining the ranks of Lord Voldemort at the age of sixteen and is rumoured to have been involved in the death of Hogwart's most famous Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He is also thought to have fought in the Second War with the Death Eaters. He was pardoned from Azkaban after a testimony from Harry Potter._

Rose saw a small trickle of tears escape from his eyes and quickly pulled him into a hug. The card was a lie and both she and Albus knew this, she knew it hurt Scorpius to read something like that about his father.

"Scorp, we all know that none of it's true." She said softly, "I mean they can't even get the year he went to school right."

"I know." Scorpius sniffed, "I just can't believe anyone would still write that about him."

"Some people can't let go of the past." Albus said, "To some people, he's still someone who worshipped the ground Voldemort walked on like the rest of them. We know he didn't but it's hard to change the perspective of others."

Scorpius smiled slightly through his tears, he knew that if anyone could understand this then it would be his two best friends. If Rose hadn't chose to ignore everything that had happened in the past then they would never have even began to become friends in their First Year.

"How was France?" Albus asked, in an attempt to distract him from his thoughts

"Hot and full of French people." Scorpius grimaced, "I don't speak a word of French, which is quite frustrating when half the people there didn't speak English. I think my mother just wante to cause me some misery before my final year."

Albus and Rose laughed, they both knew that although Scorpius was incredibly clever, he did not have a knack for learning any foreign language. Rose had attempted to teach him some French when they had been in their Third Year but it had ended in Scorpius storming out of the Library, muttering something about having a need for a universal language.

"How was your holiday then Al?" Rose asked

"It was alright." He said, "James was annoying as usual and Lily spent the entire time flirting with any boy who would remotely look in her direction."

"So the usual summer holidays then?" Scorpius asked

"Pretty much." Albus said, eating a toffee flavour Bertie Botts bean.

Albus looked down at his watch and yawned.

"I think I'm going to go bed." He said, "We'll continue this tomorrow night."

"Good Lord, Al." Scorpius said, "It's a Friday night and we don't have lessons in the morning."

"I'm sleepy." He responded, "Need sleep or I won't be in any state to do anything tomorrow. See you in the morning."

"Night Albus." Rose said quietly

"Night mate."

Closing the curtains, Scorpius turned to face Rose again and could tell she too was rather tired. He didn't want to admit it but he wished he could just crash out onto his bed and sleep for an entire week.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked

Scorpius nodded.

"What was your holiday really like?" Rose asked, "I mean without your grandmother."

"It was really hard for me, Rosie." He confessed, "I still miss her a lot and just being in that villa was so difficult to try and keep it together."

Rose looked at him sadly, taking his hand in her own to try and give him a little comfort.

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"I know." He whispered, "Are you sleeping here again tonight?"

"If that's alright."

"It's always okay, Rosie." He smiled, "You know I like having you here to keep me company. Although Al is right, we really should get some sleep."

Neither Rose or Scorpius bothered to get changed as they got into bed. Scorpius wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. It had started when Rose had been younger and had a few nightmares when she had slept in the boy's dormitory. Scorpius had taken to holding her as she slept, to comfort her and keep her at ease. Now it was just something they fell into as a matter of course, they enjoyed curling up like that in bed together. It made them both feel safe, almost like it was natural for them to be like that. Neither of them would admit that they wished it was something more.


End file.
